What You Deserve
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Warning: Major character death s Artie is the King and Sam is an entertainer. This is their life together. Based on a three sentence fic by a friend that went wild


**Warning: Major character death(s)**

It's little glances at first, so tiny that Sam thinks he's making it up. After all, Sam is just a jester, to Artie's Prince. The Prince has many entertainments, and Sam hardly sticks out. He wants to though. Sam has watched the Prince for as long as he can remember, and he's always liked what he's seen. They grew up at the same time, even if it wasn't exactly together. Sam's just the son of a cook who has the good luck of being a jokester, saving him from a hot and sweaty life in the kitchens, at least until he grows boring.

Eventually though, Sam is sure that the Prince is watching him. Or at the very least putting him in the position to be watched. Sam doesn't know who is in charge of who gets brought before the King for entertainment, but he does know that once his Prince is his King, he spends a lot more time in the throne room and at big dinners entertaining than he used to.

Sometimes the King wanders around. Since he can't walk, he tends to stick to the first floor, or goes up to the second because there's a library up there. Sometimes Sam wanders around. He can walk, but he tends to stick to the first floor, or goes up to the second because sometimes there's a King up there. They pass each other, of course. Sam bows like a good servant should, but sometimes Sam looks up and catches the King's eye and they smile at each other.

Time passes, and it's a year since his King's coronation. Sam starts entertaining at smaller dinners and then when the King has special guests. Then he knows the King has been watching him. After these entertainments, he stands and it's his turn to watch, occasionally helping the servers, even though technically he ranks higher. When he isn't helping, he watches the King. He's always so gentle and even though Sam has entertained him for years, for the first time Sam really gets to see Artie smile and laugh. It's a beautiful sight and a beautiful sound.

He's never actually talked with the King, one on one, until the King rolls right on up to him, casual as can be. "Sam, what are you reading?" "A book on the stars, Your Majesty." "Please, I'm Artie unless we're somewhere official." "Okay… Artie." "I'm sorry to leave so quickly; I have business to attend to." And he's gone. Sam isn't even sure it happened at first.

It's as he watches Artie push himself away that he first wonders if he would ever be deemed suitable for a king's bed. He knows it happens, all the servants do. It isn't even all that uncommon for royalty to take someone of the same sex to bed, even if it's never brought to light. There are fewer illegitimate children to claim the throne that way. Sometimes a king will give gifts or offer a choice. Other kings are not so kind. Sam is confident that Artie isn't a cruel king, and he also knows that if Artie were to ask him to bed, Sam would trip over himself in his excitement to get there. He wants to please Artie in any way he can.

After that first talk, Artie always seems to find him. It doesn't matter if he's doing some cleaning on the first floor or stealing some time to read up on the second. One time he even finds him up on the third floor. Sam likes to sing, and the third floor of the castle is almost empty because Artie conducts all his royal business down below, so it's a definite surprise when he hears Artie's voice. "You have a beautiful voice." "Th-thank you." "Do you think you could sing for me? I need someone who can joke and sing both." "Whatever you need." "That's very kind of you Sam, thank you." Sam doesn't know what kind king asks and then thanks his servants for doing their jobs.

Another year passes, and he sings at every major event. He also has a room in the castle now and spends most of his time learning new songs and training his voice. Sam has started giving up on the thought of ever being asked to the King's bed. It makes him kind of sad because he's grown to admire the King and he wants to please him, but it's the King's choice.

One night though, he is summoned to sing for the King in his private chambers. Sam's surprised by how bare his rooms are. He had been in them once before, when the old king had reigned, and they had been grand with gold trim in places where he didn't even realize you could put gold trim. Now they're almost like a bigger version of his own room, but with a couch that looks very comfortable, a bookshelf that's so full a couple books look like they're about to fall off, and a bed that looks to be about the size of Sam's whole room. Not to mention a window with what appears to be a beautiful view. Once he stops staring at the room, he starts singing for the King. It's nerve wracking at first because Artie's intense gaze is entirely focused on him, but it eventually falls away to be replaced with confidence. When he's done, he gives a little bow and begins to retreat, grinning as Artie claps.

"You don't have to go. You can if you want to. I've just really liked talking to you over the years. You've been invaluable since I was crowned," Artie says.

"Really? What has an uneducated entertainer have to offer the king?" Sam asks, joining him on the couch. "Other than a few laughs, of course."

"Not the king. Not as much, anyway. You've been invaluable to Artie. Everyone jumps when I approach, and agrees with everything I say, unless they're trying to manipulate me. You argue with me and have your own thoughts around me. It keeps me from getting too full of myself, and lets me know that I'm still a person and not just a crown," Artie explains.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance," Sam says, smiling. "It would be a shame to lose Artie inside the King. I like him a lot."

"Really? You do?" Artie sounds surprised.

Sam nods.

"Then I have an idea. You don't have to if you don't want to. Nothing will change if you do or don't. It's entirely your choice and you can stop any time you want to without repercussions and-"

Sam cuts him off by pressing his lips to Artie's. They're both tense at first, but eventually relax into each other. Artie ends up on top of Sam, and he smiles down at him when they break apart.

"I've been thinking of this for years. You're not taking advantage," Sam assures him.

"Years? Really? Me too. I just didn't want you to think your promotion had anything to do with how attractive I find you," Artie explains.

"I know. You wouldn't do that kind of thing," Sam says.

"Also…" Artie looks nervous. "If you decide you don't want me after you see me, I understand."

"Why wouldn't I? Artie, you're gorgeous."

"I have scars. From the accident. It's why I don't have a personal attendant who dresses or bathes me. I don't want people to see them or have people gossiping about them," Artie says softly.

"I won't say anything to anyone, but I know I'll still want you," Sam is confident of that.

Artie pulls himself into Sam's lap. "What are you waiting for then?"

Sam picks him up and sets him gently on the bed, climbing on top of him. It's slow with a lot of bumbling because neither of them have done this before, but it isn't long before they're both crying out. Sam ends up curled around Artie, kissing his shoulder and neck.

"I want you," Sam murmurs, "and I'll want you as many times as you'll have me."

"Come back whenever you want, even if you just want to talk or read any of the books I have here. There are a couple on Astronomy," Artie says.

"You paid attention," Sam says, grinning.

"If you wanted this, I wanted you to feel welcome here," Artie replies.

Sam falls asleep still wrapped around Artie.

They fall into a comfortable routine. Almost every night, Sam finds his way into Artie's rooms. Sometimes they have sex; sometimes they just talk; and sometimes Artie is too tired and goes right to sleep and Sam crawls in after him when he's finished reading.

The arrangement doesn't make either of them completely happy. Once word gets out that Sam is spending that much time with the King, people start whispering behind his back. He catches bits of what they say. It boils down to they think he's whoring himself out to the King. Then to his face they ask him for Artie's secrets and to slip into their beds. As for Artie, he wants to be able to yell at these people and show them that Sam means something to him. He wants Sam to be able to sit next to him at the fancy dinners instead of singing for him and his guests and then going down to sit at a table where they can't even see each other. Sam deserves to sit next to him. The thought that one day Artie will have to get married weighs on both their minds, even though they never speak of it.

A couple months into their relationship, Artie asks Sam to be his personal attendant.

"I thought that you said that you weren't going to bribe me," Sam says lightly.

Artie turns to face him, running his fingers up Sam's bare shoulder to tangle in his hair. "I lied. I'm getting greedy."

"What exactly will I get to do?" Sam asks.

"You'll be able to move in here properly. I can still dress and bathe myself just fine, but you'll bathe here too. The biggest difference is that instead of training your voice, you'll spend more of your time with me. When I need to go up or down some stairs, you'll be the one to carry me," Artie explains. "You'll sit closer to the high table, at least. Plus you'll go to most of the meetings and you'll have to fetch me things. We just have to keep track of when I'm Artie and when I'm the King."

"I think we can handle it. Although right now, I think I want to be the King," Sam says, more than willing to agree. It sounds like a dream job. He's going to have to arrange it so he gets to at least bathe Artie.

Artie laughs and puts his crown on Sam's head as they sit up, ready for round two.

"It looks good on you," Artie says a little wistfully.

Sam kisses Artie's cheek and reaches down to stroke Artie. "Have you ever screwed a king?"

The next couple of years pass in relative bliss. They argue when Artie wants to banish someone for telling Sam to his face that he's nothing but a hot body that the King will get rid of when he gets bored. Sam thinks that may be a slight overreaction. He understands a little more as he's forced to watch attractive princess after attractive princess parade in front of the King to try to win his affections. His jaw clenches and he wants to tear Artie away from them all because Artie is his. Artie looks over in apology when he has to dance with them.

"Sam! I've found my bride!" Artie rolls into their rooms one afternoon excitedly.

Sam turns away and crosses his arms as his heart falls. This day had been coming for a long time, but there was no way to really prepare for it. He had also thought that Artie might be a little more tactful when breaking his heart into tiny pieces.

"I'm sorry, Artie, but I'll have to resign. I can't keep serving you like this without being with you. It'll hurt too much," Sam says, just wanting to leave. He has family in a different kingdom. Maybe he could move there.

"It isn't like that," Artie pulls Sam into his lap and rubs his back. "Her name is Brittany. She has a maidservant that is to her what you are to me. Even though she isn't… all there, she realizes that if she marries me that it will work out for all four of us. You and I can be together; her and her maidservant can be together."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this? I thought you were kicking me out of your bed," Sam says, upset even as relief floods him. He holds Artie tight.

"It just seemed too good to be true. I didn't want to get either of our hopes up," Artie says.

"I don't want to share you," Sam murmurs into Artie's neck. "Even if it's a sham marriage, you'll need an heir."  
"Being shared doesn't much excite me either. Every other night though, we'll be together. Actually, I don't plan on staying for cuddles after. I love you. You're the only one I want to be with," Artie says.

"I know."

"It might not mean as much as you'd like, but I did get us rings. I'll have to wear mine on a chain around my neck, but I want you to know that I'm yours. It'll mean more to me than whatever I have to wear on my finger," Artie says, holding them out. They're simple gold bands and both of them are on chains. Sam slips Artie's on over his neck and then smiles as Artie slips his on.

Meeting Brittany is almost a comfort. There was always a chance that Artie could fall for his Queen. Once Sam meets Brittany, he knows he doesn't have to worry at all. She's nice enough, but not really compatible with Artie.

Normally, Sam and Brittany's maidservant, Santana, would at least be at the wedding of the King and Queen, if not in it somehow. Sam doesn't know where Santana went, but Sam throws up and curls up in their bed after. Artie slips in quietly way too late for Sam's taste and curls around him as best he can. Artie's wedding night should have been joyful, but instead there are just a lot of silent tears.

Sam and Santana become allies, if not exactly friends. They bond over watching their loves pretend to love each other. It isn't the best bond in the world, but it works well enough for them to learn to bear watching Artie and Brittany dance and kiss. They sit together in stony silence during the twice monthly appointments when Artie tries to get Brittany pregnant. Once they're done, Sam pushes Artie down to their rooms without a look backwards. They either have really, really rough sex or else just lie together without saying anything. Artie always wears his ring around his neck.

Happily for everyone involved, it doesn't take Brittany long to get pregnant. While she's pregnant, there's no reason for the twice monthly appointments. They're all excited for the baby, of course, but it dawns on Sam that he'll never get to have children. He's always wanted them.

"The baby is kind of yours too. Actually, if it's anything like my childhood, you might see it more than I will," Artie says.

"It'll be mine and Santana's baby," Sam says with a dull laugh. He can't see Santana as the mothering type. "Perfect."

"About Santana, do you like having her around? She's always seemed nasty to me," Artie says.

"It could be because you're married to the woman she loves. I know Brittany isn't exactly my favorite person," Sam says, "but I do like having Santana around. She's the only one who understands how much it hurts to watch you two. The only one who… Artie, I really don't feel good."

"What do mean? Do I need to call a doctor?" Artie asks, running his fingers over Sam face and examining him critically as if he can figure it out.

It's Sam's instinct to brush him off. "I'll be fine. I'm just-" He passes out.

When he wakes up, he's in a bed much less comfortable and much smaller than the one he shares with Artie. Without opening his eyes, he knows that someone is at his bedside, and that someone isn't Artie.

"What happened? Where's Artie?" Sam croaks out without opening his eyes. It isn't worth opening his eyes with how tired he is if he won't see Artie.

"Your precious King is off with Britt, wining and dining some foreign dignitaries," Sam hears the eye roll in Santana's voice. "They're not quite sure what happened, but I think this is just taking a toll on you."

He decides to open his eyes for Santana after he heaves a sigh. Of course the King can't take time out of his schedule to visit his personal attendant. "Really? What are you talking about? This is the most stress free life ever. I love watching Artie and Brittany together while staying in the shadows. Apparently, with how palace life works, we'll be raising their babies too. Just you and me."

"I think you mean you are. I'm not raising a baby of his," Santana says with venom in her voice, "no offense."

"None taken. I don't want to raise her baby either, and if I had to I would want it to be with him, not shared with you or her," Sam says, patting her hand. "You'll do it though, because you love her. I'll do it because I love him."

"Maybe we can split them. Alternate who gets the babies," she makes a face.

"I'm trying to pretend we only need one baby," Sam says, squeezing Santana's hand. "I think that I'm going to go back to sleep now."

She squeezes his hand back. Santana looks as tired as he feels. "We'll get through this. You'll get through it."

"I just wish Artie was the one telling me that."

He falls back asleep and Santana slips out. When he wakes up, Artie is next to him. Sam smiles up at him while Artie just looks terrified. Artie touches him carefully like he's about to break. "I was so scared," he whispers. "I still am. They think it might be poison of some kind."

"Santana disagrees," Not that Artie puts as much stock in Santana's opinion as Sam does. "It's this whole thing. Watching you and her makes me sick."

"Do you want to run away?" Artie asks. "You and me. We could leave the castle behind, move to where your family is. No one would recognize me."

Sam pulls him down for a deep kiss. "You ridiculous man. You make it impossible not to love you. If you had someone else who could take the throne and rule the kingdom justly, I might be selfish enough to do it. This is bigger than us though."

"You're taking a week at least. We'll lock ourselves in our rooms. Barring foreign invasion, it'll be just you and me. I've already taken care of it," Artie says in his King-voice.

"I could never disobey my king," Sam says, grinning. He gets out of bed. Despite how much he's slept, he feels exhausted. Artie slows down to Sam's speed as they retreat to their rooms. It feels nice to know that he'll have Artie all to himself.

They spend what ends up being two weeks in just the same way as they spent the first few months of their relationship, but with more cuddling in bed and talking. They both smile more than they have in ages. When they have to go back into the reality of the castle, Sam sticks closer to Artie than ever.

Due to Brittany's pregnancy, she stays in her part of the castle more than she leaves it. For the first time, Artie stays until the end of the official dances, instead of leaving as soon as he can. When there are fewer people around, Artie grabs Sam from his usual post and pulls him to the dance floor. For the first time, they're actually dancing together in public, not just in their rooms. They're both grinning as Sam sits on Artie's lap while Artie turns them slowly. Everyone knows now that Sam is more than just a pretty face. Artie wouldn't do something this public for a man he didn't care about.

"I need them to know that you're the one I love. That no matter what, you've always had my heart," Artie says.

"I love you." Sam holds Artie tightly. "Despite everything, you make me so happy."

"That's all I want."

Sam is there with Artie when Brittany gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. When Santana hands the baby to Artie, his eyes light up and he breaks into a grin.

"You're a father now," Sam says.

"You too, in your own way," Artie looks up at him. "Hold him."

"Okay," Sam is nervous, but as soon as he settles the baby in his arms, Sam grins back at Artie. "I am a father, too." Their son smiles up at him.

Once Brittany is recovered enough, she slowly trickles back into public life. Sam eases back into the shadows again with Santana, but now when it's just their court, they can emerge. Sam dances with Artie and Brittany dances with Santana. It's enough to keep Sam from feeling sick again, even when he has to watch Artie kiss Brittany.

Eventually Sam is sitting with Santana again, waiting for Artie and Brittany to be through. Neither of them is happy, but they're not miserable. It's a kind of acceptance. There's no way that they can stop it, and if they get too upset about it, they'll get sick again.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?" Artie asks.

Sam has gotten Artie from Brittany and they're just cuddling together afterwards. He shakes his head.

"It was your first performance, probably. You looked terrified. My Dad yelled at you, and I expected you to run. I wanted to run," Artie thinks about it, "Actually, yeah, it was before my accident so it was probably your first performance. Instead of running or crying, you just did your performance. I can't even remember what you did, but you did it, and then you stuck your tongue out at the King. I thought you were the bravest person I had ever seen.

"I remember that. I was scared out of my wits though. I definitely wanted to run to the kitchens and never look back," Sam says, shaking his head. If he had though, he probably never would have met Artie.

"After that, I wanted to meet you and be your friend. My Dad wouldn't let me because it would have been improper," there's a hint of a smile on Artie's lips. The two of them are far beyond improper now. "Then I watched you all those years and you were so talented. It's why I sought you out when I was crowned. There was no one to tell me it was wrong. When I did come see you, I never expected that we would end up like this."

"Would you change it, if you could? Go back and tell newly crowned Artie that you'd end up falling for a mere servant and it would make your life unbelievably complicated?" Sam has wanted to know for a while. Without him, Artie could have had any woman he wanted for his queen.

"You're not a mere anything," Artie admonishes, "The only thing I would tell newly crowned Artie is not to waste time. I was understandably afraid that you would think that you didn't really have a choice, but now that I know that you wanted me too," he presses a kiss to Sam's lips, "It was the least complicated time of our relationship. A couple more years of it would have been nice. I also would have told him to take better care of you because you deserve it."

"You take great care of me. Plus you have a huge kingdom to take care of. It's amazing how you balance it all," Sam assures him. He knows that if he could, Artie would give him everything, including marriage, a crown, and a family. That he can't certainly isn't either of their faults. Sam takes Artie's shirt off so he can fiddle with Artie's ring.

"So when did you first see me?" Artie asks.

"Well I saw the Prince plenty of times around the court before I finally saw Artie. The first time I saw Artie was right after your accident," Sam starts before Artie interrupts.

Artie looks away from him and sighs. "I wasn't exactly a shining and happy kid then." Sam gently puts his fingers under Artie's chin to turn him back towards him.

"Shush, let me tell you. It must have been when you had just gotten out of the infirmary. You weren't nearly as good as you were at using your chair as you are now. Your Mom wanted you to have someone with you at all times to try to help you out and make sure you were okay. When your mom wouldn't relent, you finally agreed. Then you gave them the slip and pushed yourself to the other side of the castle as quickly as you could. It was just so different from the stuffy boredom I had associated with royalty until then."

Artie looks at him suspiciously. "How did you see all that?"

"I followed you. I didn't think you'd know where to hide. I figured kids were kids and if they needed to hide from adults, it was my solemn duty to help," Sam says. "You surprised me though, so I just followed as quietly as I could. I liked that, too. You were surprising."

Artie laughs and laughs. "You and your sense of duty. So how about you? Would you tell your younger self to walk out that door instead of staying? You would have stayed an entertainer unless you wanted to leave; I wasn't lying when I said that I wouldn't demote you. If you stayed then you'd probably end up being in charge of entertainment when you got older. You'd be married to a nice girl with children and you'd have nice quarters in the castle anyway."

"Nope," Sam is quick to respond. "You're mine and I'm yours and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Not even to be king?" Artie asks.

"No way. I don't want to be king. Not unless you were crowning me to be king with you," Sam says.

Over the next few years, Brittany has child after child. Sam likes it when they take after Artie. Everyone agrees that five children are more than enough to make sure there will be a suitable heir to the throne, so the twice monthly appointments are cancelled, and they all breathe a sigh of relief. Sam hates Brittany a little less now that she'll never be with Artie again.

They take care of the children in their separate parts of the castle, taking turns. Sam loves the time he spends with Artie and their children. Especially since sometimes it's just him, Artie, and the kids for a couple days. Those days feel like they're a real, normal family.

The kingdom has years of peace and prosperity. It means that they don't have to throw giant balls to show their wealth and power to foreign states. Sam still sings at the balls and dinners. Artie says he doesn't have to do it anymore. He can choose to do whatever he wants. Sam wants to sing though. It isn't that he craves attention or anything; he loves watching Artie watch him. The creases around his eyes get deeper than usual as he smiles and laughs. No matter what, Artie always claps the loudest.

This time it's Artie who gets sick. At first, it's just coughing. Artie's starting to get old anyway. Sam teases him about his greying hair. So Sam doesn't think it's anything serious until the coughing gets worse until he has to be pushed everywhere because if he starts breathing too heavily it'll set off a fit. He thinks that Artie doesn't hate it as much as he might have since Sam is the one pushing him. Sam gets tired taking both Artie and his chair up and down stairs, so a guard has to help. After the first time one of them tries to carry Artie upstairs, none of them so much as try to touch Artie again; Sam and Artie berate him in tandem in the way that only two old married people can. Sam may be getting old too, but dammit no one else is touching Artie.

It doesn't dawn on Sam that Artie might be dying until a couple months into his illness, at the coronation of their oldest son. Artie wouldn't give up his throne unless it was absolutely necessary. They don't leave their quarters too much after that.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Sam says suddenly one afternoon. He's watching Artie read in their bed. Sam joins him.

"What do you mean?" Artie puts aside his book.

"I was supposed to go first. It was selfish, but I always hoped the universe would grant me that small kindness. Whether by some freak accident or disease or getting between you and someone trying to hurt you. I was supposed to go first," Sam feels like he's a little kid again and about to cry while Artie looks at him calmly.

"Why would you want to die?" Artie asks.

"I've watched you for so long. I watched you find a wife and get married and have kids and it hurt so much. All of it hurt, even though I know you would have done it with me if you could. Just once, I didn't want to have to watch. I'm not strong enough to watch this time," Sam says, curling against Artie. He was never a bulky man to begin with and he's lost some weight.

"Oh Sam…" Sam can tell that Artie is crying a little. Artie holds him tight. "I can't say I'm sorry that I won't have to watch you leave me. I never could have handled being in your place as well as you did. Promise me you won't come after me though. Not until it's your time."

"I won't. I promise," Sam had no clue what he'll do though.

They lapse into a long silence. Sam listens to Artie's breathing, wanting to memorize the sound.

"I wasn't even supposed to make it this long…" Artie breaks the silence. "The accident should have killed me. Everyone said so. Then I was supposed to die while they were figuring out what to do with me. I guess I was always going to die before you."

"Well, I'm glad you stuck around for me then."

That's the last they talk about it.

Their children come in and visit them every week as the months pass by. Their visits get shorter as Artie gets sicker until they stop coming. Sam lets Santana know that he's planning on leaving… after. She's the only one other than their children who will miss him.

When someone opens the door to try to take Artie to the infirmary to be taken care of 'properly' Sam shuts it in their face. They can't make him better, so they can't take care of him better than Sam can. He goes back to bed and Artie curls right around him. He knows he's made the right choice.

What's really difficult is watching Artie's keen mind go. He doesn't laugh as quickly as he used to, and Sam catches him reading the same page over and over. They spend whole evenings with Artie asking about their life together and Sam telling him whatever he wants to know. The biggest fear Sam has is that one day Artie won't recognize him.

Artie passes before that can happen. It's late at night and Sam wakes up because it's silent and Artie's chest is no longer rising and falling. Artie hasn't been gone for long; he's still warm. Sam decides to wait until morning to tell anyone. He curls around Artie and cries until he can't anymore. Once he exits that room, Artie will really be dead.

Before he leaves the room, though, Sam packs up some of the things he wants to keep because he knows that no one will want him to keep anything. Just the Astronomy book that Artie added to the library just for him, the ring that Artie wore around his neck for years, and his glasses. There's also a picture that an artist drew of them together, laughing and happy, that he stores in his bag.

As soon as he knocks on Santana's door, she pulls him in for a hug and calls their youngest daughter, the one who looks most like Artie and is closest to Sam, to alert the castle. She takes his bag and promises to keep it safe until he decides to leave.

Watching the castle prepare for the funeral is a nightmare. The flowers they pick aren't Artie's favorites and colors are all wrong and the clothes they put him in are the itchy clothes he always hated. It's grand and fit for a king and everything Artie hates. No one asks what Sam thinks, but everyone wants to know what Brittany thinks.

He leaves before the funeral, bag in hand. Sam feels no reason to watch. They're not burying Artie anyway. They're burying their former king. Two different men.

Sam doesn't really know where he's going. Usually he just sings for his supper wherever he happens to be. The people talk about the King sometimes, and sometimes about Sam too. No one can decide if Sam is a murderer, a thief, a skilled whore, or some combination of the three. It doesn't hurt Sam anymore.

Years later he sneaks down to the crypt where he knows Artie is buried. It's obvious no one has been down there since they laid Artie to rest.

"I'm coming."


End file.
